Count Dracula (1970)
Count Dracula is the cardinal antagonist in Count Dracula (1970), influenced by the historic Dracula from Bram Stoker's novels but the character as presented in the movie varies at points with Stoker's Dracula and is described to be more gothic and phlegmatic version of the vampire while the dark legend is briefed with an upsurged eminence. Count Dracula was portrayed by a renown Dracula artist, Christopher Lee. Biography Dracula was considered as a medieval dark entity wandering Transylvania and sought his abode at his ancestral, Castle Dracula interconnected with the Borgo-Pass, deemed to be cursed with wickedness and horror that the Dracula may unleash on any trespasser. This legend what was more of a reality, haunted the very souls of the natives in the town of Bistritz. Such was the case of R.M. Renfield who lost sanity when Dracula assaulted and took away his only daughter, Renfield was then admitted in Van Helsing's institute under medical care while Van Helsing was well aware of Dracula's sin and went on to study dark arts, aiming to confront Dracula to culminate his reign of terror. Dracula describes him as a descendant of Atilla with the gypsies as his loyal servants who would carry Dracula's coffin to practice a dark ritual. Moreover, Dracula was known to possess the ability of transforming himself into a bat and would often psychically control certain vicious animals such as wild wolves. The Jonathan Harker Saga In the year 1893, Jonathan Harker, an English lawyer decided to travel to Castle Dracula to guide his client, Count Dracula, who recently purchased an estate known as Carfax in London. Jonathan Harkers begins his journey to the castle, with the history of Dracula unknown to his conscious although he had developed a suspicion when the people at Bistritz displayed a sense of horror whilst looking at him, some of then even warning Jonathan of his fateless destination while a skeptic Jonathan brushes aside the rumors and carries on his journey to Castle Dracula, he was received by a mysterious man at Borgo Pass who escorted to Castle Dracula where he meet Count Dracula. During their meet, Jonathan would experience bizarre occurrences including Dracula casting no reflection in the mirror along with the canine teeth that Dracula possessed. Later that night, Jonathan post experiencing a traumatizing nightmare in which he wakes in a crypt where three beautiful women come towards him. Their canine teeth are long and sharp as well, and one of them moves towards his throat. Dracula interrupts furious declaring: "This man belongs to me!". The three women feed on a baby which Dracula has brought for them, later on Jonathan came to know about the reality behind Dracula when he jumped out of the window after being unable to find the exit in fear. Arrival at Carfax Jonathan Harker is then admitted under the care of Van Helsing in his institute due to the trauma that he suffered during his doomed meeting with the Count, Harker would often scream about Dracula following him all the way to London, which turned out to be true as Dracula sought shelter in Carfax which was located at the rear of the clinic with the estate being situated right infront of Renfield's chamber, as Dracula psychically steered him to act in a bizarre manner, even falling off the window to fatally injure him. As Mina nurses Harker back to health, her friend Lucy's health strangely declines. Dracula has been secretly appearing to her by night and drinking her blood, growing younger as he feeds off his victim. Quincey Morris, Lucy's fiancé, joins Dr. Seward and Van Helsing in an attempt to save Lucy by giving her a blood transfusion from Quincey. Lucy eventually dies while her men helplessly look on. Harker, restored to health, joins the group who now are sure that Count Dracula is a vampire. Culmination Sources of the section vary Post Lucy’s death, Dracula sets his eyes on Mina and begins to victimize and hallucinate her, she is then bitten by Dracula at an opera while Van Helsing is hit by a fatal stroke disabling his legs of what he describes as an act of Dracula, Mina is then approached by Jonathan Harker and Quiency and is fortunately saved while Dracula prepares for a quick escape to his Castle by commanding the captain of the sail ship "Sarina Catherine" to steer him to Varna where he was escorted by the gypsies in a coffin to the Castle. Dracula also hexes Renfield for revealing the location and kills him psychically. The duo, Jonathan and Quincey then head to Castle Dracula to culminate Dracula whereas Van Helsing stays behind in his clinic to defend Mina, he was then assaulted by Dracula but shield himself and Mina by pulling a Crucifix in front of Dracula fleeing him away into the fog, who then heads to his castle. As Count Dracula's Gypsy servants escort him back to his castle, he is wearily followed by Harker and Quincey, they then confront the Gypsies, and discover Dracula's coffin to set it on fire. Dracula, unable to escape in absolute daylight, is devoured by flames, ending his reign of dark evil. Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Count Dracula (1970) Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Main Characters